Doctor, Doctor
by sourw0lf
Summary: Renji just got back from the world of the living with the sniffles. Byakuya doesn't want to get sick so he sends him to squad four. Happy birthday Renji! RenHana, yaoi, foul language, implied ByaRen.


**This is a birthday present for Renji, August 31****st****.**

**Happy birthday, pineapple!**

**Warning: Contains mature yaoi, explicit content, strong language, implied ByaRen.**

**Don't like, DON'T read.**

**Pairing: RenHana (Renji Abarai and Hanatarou Yamada.)**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

_

* * *

_

_D is for Doctor_

_

* * *

_

Renji sat in the quarters of squad four, staring out of the window across from him. He'd been sniffling and sneezing since he'd gotten back from the world of the living so his Captain had sent him to get a check-up. The noble didn't want to get any strange diseases he might have been carrying. So, he sat on a futon in one of the generic white robes, waiting for a fourth squad member to come and check up on him.

Renji flopped down on the futon with a groan, letting out a sick-sounding cough. He rolled over onto his stomach, sneezing into his pillow. He buried his face into the soft pillow, sprawling himself out. He needed some TLC right about then…

"Being sick sucks…," he grumbled to himself, sniffling a bit. When he heard the sound of the sliding door of his room start to open he lifted his head, hoping someone was there with medicine. When he saw Hanatarou standing in the doorway with a tray of different things he let out a sigh of relief. The timid, mouse-like boy might not have been strong, but he was good at what he did.

"Hanatarou, thank god you're here," he said with a relieved sigh, sitting up as he watched the other walk in, a blush on the seventh seat's face. The boy chuckled, nodding his head.

"So… How are you feeling?" Hanatarou asked, walking over to the side of the futon, sitting down on the floor and placing his tray of items down beside him. The tray consisted of a hot cup of tea for Renji, a clean wash cloth, a bowl of warm water, a thermometer, and a stethoscope. Judging but what he could see of Renji's symptoms, he just had a minor cold.

"Awful," the lieutenant said, hanging his head. He'd felt like crap for the past couple of days and it was about time he got a check-up. He looked down at the tray and saw the different items, sniffling again. Hanatarou picked up the cup of tea and handed it to him, nodding at his reply to his question. Renji eagerly took the tea, knowing it would help make him feel better.

"I'm going to give you an over-all check-up, okay?" Hanatarou asked with a sweet smile, watching as the other gulped down his tea. He reached up to place the back of his hand on Renji's forehead, feeling he was a bit warm, but in no danger. He picked up his thermometer and looked up at the redhead, taking his empty tea cup from him.

"Open your mouth and lift your tongue, please," Renji complied, doing as he was told. Hanatarou stuck the thermometer under his tongue and Renji closed his mouth, looking down at the other. Hanatarou's hands started to shake a little and he blushed from having the other staring at him so intently, clearing his throat a little. He avoided eye-contact and pushed some hair behind his ear, picking up his stethoscope.

"Um… You're… Going to have to open your robes for me," he said with a deep blush, his fingertips tingling at the mere thought of being able to touch Renji's beautiful skin. He'd only seen the man shirtless once before, which was after he'd gotten beaten by Ichigo. He'd always had a crush on the red-haired man and to be able to touch him… He jumped when he saw a hand waving in front of his face, realizing he'd spaced out.

"Oh! I'm sorry," he said with a blush, looking up at the other. Renji just shook his head, opening his mouth when the fourth squad member took the thermometer from his lips. Hanatarou looked at the numbers, reading his temperature at one hundred.

"Lieutenant Abarai, you have a slight fever, but nothing we should be concerned about right now. It's nothing a little bit of rest can't fix," he said, looking up from the thermometer to see Renji's exposed chest. His eyes widened at the sight, his cheeks flushing. He swallowed as his mouth got dry, his hands starting to shake again.

Renji noticed the subtle changes in the other, smirking a little at every blush and tremble. He'd known the small boy had liked him for a while now, thanks to a certain gossiper. Rukia had somehow managed to get the information out of him and told Renji, which intrigued him quite a bit. He'd always thought the Yamada was cute but never really acted upon it. But, once he'd found out, he'd always teased the other and tried to give him hints.

Hanatarou put the ear pieces of the stethoscope in his ears and grabbed the metal part, bringing it up to the redhead's chest. Renji jumped when he felt the cold metal on his skin, hissing and pulling it away.

"Can't you use something else? That's cold…," he said, smirking a little as he got a devious thought, "here, just do this." He took the stethoscope from the other and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him to his chest. He pushed Hanatarou's ear to where his heart would be and took a deep breath, letting him listen to what he needed to hear. He could feel the heat of the other's blush against his own skin.

Hanatarou brought his hands up to press onto Renji's chest, trying to pull away. "Lieutenant Abarai, please, this isn't appropriate…," he said with a blush, looking up at the other. His wide, innocent eyes looked a bit afraid, though they seemed much more naïve, obviously not sure what to do.

"You have to check my temperature the right way, too," he said, letting Hanatarou go to start removing his haori, "there's no way we can be sure that that thermometer is right. The best way is to feel for yourself." He watched those big, doe eyes stare at him, Hanatarou's body rigid and unsure of house to react. Once the seventh seat's haori was removed he pulled their bodies close, their chests flush together.

Hanatarou's face felt like it was on fire. As Renji undressed him he wasn't sure how to react. So, he sat there with wide eyes, looking down at the hands with a bit of concern. He was so inexperienced and naïve that he couldn't even pick up the hint Renji was practically spelling out for him. He gasped as their chests touched, shivering as he felt their nipples brush, his hardening on contact.

"L-Lieutenant…," he whispered, blushing brightly. He couldn't tell if Renji's body was warm or not… His own was so warm at that point that he couldn't tell. What he did notice, though, was how muscular Renji was and how thin he was. The difference was laughable and reminded him of how weak he was.

Renji leaned his head down to press their foreheads together, having completely forgotten about feeling sick. He grinned down at the other, holding him close.

"There… That's better," he said, seeing that Hanatarou obviously wasn't taking the bait; hell, he didn't even know there was bait to be taken. It was adorable, really, and he couldn't help but fall in love with those big eyes.

Hanatarou stared up at Renji's dark brown eyes, his own wide and innocent. His lips were slightly parted, his hands resting on Renji's shoulders. He was confused as to what was going on at that point… He was supposed to be giving Renji a check-up and somehow he'd ended up shirtless.

"Lieutenant Abarai… Maybe I should go and let you rest," he said, trying to pull away. The grip around his waist seemed to tighten, though, causing him to let out a little squeak. His eyes widened when he felt lips on his own, gasping softly. He went rigid in the other's arms, his hands starting to shake again. Renji… Was kissing him! He quickly pulled his head back, a little frightened and unsure of what was going on. What if Renji was just playing a trick on him.

"L-Lieutenant, what-," he was cut off by the other.

"Call me Renji," the redhead said, "and, I thought you liked me. Unless Rukia was lying." He watched as the other blushed, obviously embarrassed that his little secret had been revealed.

"I-I… Renji, please… I just…," Hanatarou couldn't find his words, trying to find an excuse. He didn't want Renji to hate him because of his feelings! He tried to scramble away from the other, knocking over the empty tea cup, causing him to jump.

"Calm down, Hanatarou. I like you, too," he said with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry! I… If I had known she'd… Wait, what?" He asked, his eyes wide. Hanatarou stared up at the other in disbelief, his heart racing a mile a minute. Had he heard right? No, there was no way. Renji was strait! He had girls after him left and right, there was no way he could like someone like Hanatarou, let alone another man.

Renji chuckled at the other's reaction, smiling at how cute he was. Instead of repeating himself he just leaned down for another kiss, holding the other close. It took a minute, but Hanatarou finally responded, pressing his lips back to the redhead's.

They shared the soft kiss for a few moments before Renji made it a bit more passionate, pressing his tongue forward to run over Hanatarou's bottom lip. The inexperienced boy gasped at the soft touch, his cheeks flushing. He'd never been so intimate with someone before… He didn't know even the basics. Hesitantly, he parted his lips, allowing the tongue into his mouth.

Renji's tongue tried to coax Hanatarou's into a bit of play, the dark-haired male obviously unsure of what to do. It took a bit, but Hanatarou pressed his tongue back, a shiver running down his spine from the feel of the warm muscle against his own. He could feel himself getting hard just from the kissing, embarrassed from the fact that he was reacting in such a way… Renji would probably tease him for being a virgin.

Their teeth clanked together in Hanatarou's inexperience, though it seemed to make the moment that much more heated, their bodies warm as they kissed at each other's lips. Hanatarou pulled back suddenly with a loud gasp, trying to catch his breath. There was a bit of drool dribbling down his chin, his face flushed brightly. Renji chuckled at the adorable sight, feeling Hanatarou's erection pressed against his abdomen.

Renji reached a hand down between them to brush Hanatarou's cock gently, the smaller of the two letting out a gasp. Renji couldn't help but grin, chuckling at the other's sensitive body.

"Look at you… Getting hard just from kissing," the redhead teased, making the other blush an even deeper shade of red. Renji leaned down to kiss his neck softly, hearing the other moan above him.

"W-Wait… Renji, I…," Hanatarou stuttered, shivers running up and down his spine. He whimpered as Renji started to suck on his neck, his hips rolling into the hand on his cock. He'd never been touched like this… Hell, he'd never felt a hand outside of his own. So, to feel Renji's hand… It was amazing. He moaned wantonly as the other touched him, embarrassed by his own voice.

Renji ran his hands down the thin body, feeling every dip and curve. He pushed his hand down into Hanatarou's hakama, grabbing hold of the hard cock. He stroked it slowly, hearing the younger gasp above him. He couldn't help but chuckle, feeding off of the moans that followed.

Hanatarou wiggled in the other's grasp, whimpering and moaning above him. The seventh seat clung to the other as he was touched, gasping when he felt Renji's lips wrapped around a hard nipple. His back arched into the warm touch, his head rolling back in pure ecstasy. He could feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen already, his body not able to handle all of the pleasure.

The fourth squad member gasped, his eyes snapping open when he felt a wet finger prodding at his entrance. It had all happened so fast… He hadn't even seen Renji suck on his finger! He chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously, pushing back into the finger. He'd only played with himself once back there… He'd gotten so vocal he never did it again. If he hit the right spot, he felt mind-blowing pleasure and it almost got him caught once. He had to hide in a storage closet with cloth shoved in his mouth so no one would find him.

"Eager, eh?" Renji teased, just barely pushing the finger into the tight hole. Hanatarou let out a squeak, the tight ring of muscle twitching for attention. He wanted Renji to pound into that spot… Just the thought was making him drool a little. He tried to push down on the finger, though it only retreated.

"Tell me you want it," the redhead whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. His face flushed at the other's words, embarrassed at the command. He didn't want to say it out loud… But he was so needy at that point that he knew he had to. He cleared his throat a little, looking down at the other with innocent eyes.

"I… Want it," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He waited for that blissful finger to jam inside of him, though it never happened. He only got another teasing prod before it was gone.

"You can do better than that," Renji said, licking his neck playfully, "tell me how much you want it… Let me know what you're willing to do to get it." Hanatarou blushed, whimpering slightly. He opened his eyes again, looking down at the other. He pushed back on the finger, wanting it inside of him.

"Please… I want it so bad… I'll do anything, Renji… Please, just fuck me," he said, feeling so dirty, though the dirty talk seemed to turn him on. He tossed his head back when he felt the finger penetrate him, his small body shaking. He tried to move his hips against the finger, wanting Renji to his that spot.

"If you keep talkin' like that, I'll come," Renji said with a chuckle, starting to move the finger in and out. He pulled Hanatarou against him so he couldn't wiggle around his much, hearing a whimper of protest. Renji just shook his head and continued at what he was doing, kissing all along Hanatarou's neck.

After a little bit with the first finger he pushed in the second, feeling the other flinch from what he assumed was pain. He knew that being stretched took a bit of getting used to. He'd been uke a few times to Byakuya when they had their fling… He was just glad the stoic man was gentle at the very least.

Renji started to curl his fingers upwards, trying to find that spot. It didn't take long for him to catch it the right way, Hanatarou jerking against him with a gasp. He couldn't help but smirk, pushing in a third finger quickly before he started to stroke over the spot.

It wasn't longer before Hanatarou was moaning and writhing, practically riding his fingers. Once Hanatarou was all set he pulled his fingers out, quickly ripping off the rest of their clothes. He pushed Hanatarou down onto the futon and hovered over him, looking down at the smaller of the two. His eyes were so big and innocent… Looking up at him like a scared puppy. He couldn't tell if he was actually scared or not, though… He always looked that way.

"Are you… Ready?" He asked softly, afraid that Hanatarou wouldn't want to continue. The seventh seat waited a moment before he nodded his head, spreading his legs open for the other. Renji nodded his head as well and positioned himself, swallowing the fear in his throat. He took one of Hanatarou's hands before he started to push in slowly, looking down at the other to make sure he was okay.

Hanatarou gasped softly, his eyes tearing up at the corners. It sure did hurt… Three fingers was nearly nothing compared to the size of the lieutenant. He tried to stay calm and relax, though, not wanting to make it worse for himself. He closed his eyes, the pain great, but the feeling of being filled even greater. He was relieved when he felt Renji buried to the hilt, his hips bucking experimentally to see if he was ready.

It took a little bit, but Hanatarou did adjust, forcing his eyes open to look up at his new lover. He blushed at the thought before he nodded his head, bringing his legs up to wrap around Renji's waist. The redhead looked uncertain for a moment before he pulled out, giving a rough slam back in. Somehow, he'd managed to hit just the right spot, causing Hanatarou to throw his head back in ecstasy, his mouth opening in a silent cry.

Renji took that as a good sign, starting and even rhythm. It didn't take long for Hanatarou to find his voice, starting to moan and whimper like he had been before. The sixth squad member was letting out his own grunts and groans, moving his hips as best he could through the pleasure.

"Hana… Fuck, so _tight_…," he whispered, moving his hips faster. He leaned down to kiss the medic gently, though it was broken from Hanatarou's moans and cries. Even through his pleasure, Hanatarou blushed at the nickname, his thighs quivering as he was pounded in to.

"Renji… Mhmmmmnnn… Renji!" He moaned, calling out the other's name. He arched his back off of the futon, his toes curling from the pleasure. Hanatarou was taken by surprise when they were suddenly rolled, leaving him on top.

For a moment, the medic didn't know what to do. He sat still until Renji bucked his hips up, trying to encourage him to get going. He shivered at the action before he started to bounce on the other's cock, his mouth hanging open from the new angle.

Hanatarou started mumbling jibberish, not able to even understand himself. He was just too lost in the pleasure to even speak… He rolled his hips in a circular motion, grinding the cock around inside of him. He heard a loud moan come from the redhead under him, figuring that had felt good.

"Fuck, do that again," Renji growled, both of them moaning as Hanatarou started to move his hips in a circular motion with every thrust.

They both could feel their orgasm building, the pleasure getting higher and higher. Hanatarou was panting heavily as he cried out without restraint, sure they were attracting attention.

"Renji… I'm… Oh god, oh god…," he paused for breath, feeling Renji starting to buck up under him, "right there… I'm about to…" He tossed his head back with a scream, come spurting from his hot cock. He shook as he came, his body feeling like it was on fire.

Soon after Renji came as well, whispering Hanatarou's name softly. Their hips bucked weakly as they rode out the last bits of their orgasm, Hanatarou enjoying the feeling of being full. He collapsed on top of Renji, whimpering when he was pulled off of the cock.

Hanatarou collapsed on top of the other, the two holding each other close. There was a comfortable silence drifting around them, a few soft murmurs exchanged that neither could hear, but both knew what each other was saying.

_

* * *

_

Renji walked down the corridor of squad four's barracks, looking around for his lover. There was no sign of him anywhere and it was leaving him both confused and worried. He bumped into another squad member, stopping him before he could go any further.

"Hey, do you know where Hana is?" He asked, the young medic looking terrified.

"He's in his room…," he boy whispered before hurrying off, leaving Renji to his thoughts. The redhead started down to Hanatarou's room, wondering why he hadn't thought of going there in the first place. He walked in without knocking, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, Hanatarou, you in here?" He asked, looking to the futon on the floor. He saw his lover under many blankets, tea and some medicine beside him. He raised an eyebrow, walking over to his side. "You okay?"

Hanatarou turned over, his face pale. The boy looked up at the other, giving his best scowl.

"You got me sick."

_

* * *

_

**This is probably going to be posted at twelve AM September first. My luck. I like how this came out, though! I know, it's technically late by a couple minutes. Don't give me no crap. D**


End file.
